Blue Serenity
by MeiLiterature
Summary: Jace and Alec meets Clary as a girl who was abused by a man before her mother disappeared. The Clave tells Hodge to take care of her for a while. With Isabelle back in Idris for a month. How will Clary, scared of the enitire male population, going to take it living with 3 men? Can Jace make Clary feel anything other than fear whenever she's with him? Clace.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Jace**

"So guys, I'm going to have to go off to Idris for the month so don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." Isabelle told Alec and I while packing. Alec huffed out of the room while I stood at the frame of her door.

"You should bring your brother you know. He misses the place too." I said trying to persuade her to bring the boy with her.

"it's a _girls _only meeting Jace." Isabelle was zipping up the suitcase. "Plus, Hodge said he had a favour he wanted to ask of you and Alec."

After we said goodbye to Isabelle we went with Hodge to see what he wanted from us. Hodge was at his desk and put his book down when he saw us.

"Boys! Just the boys I wanted to talk to. I got a favour that I need to ask of you."

"Yea, Isabelle said something about that."

"Well I got a call from the Clave to take care of a girl for a while. Her name, Clarissa Fray I presume."

"Is she one of us?" Alec asked with curiosity written all over his face.

"Yes she is a Nephilim but she grew up in the mundane world; she doesn't know much of us only that she has a mother missing because of our kind." Hodge replied with a hint of uncertainty.

"Spill it Hodge." Alec pushed speaking for both me and himself.

"She has a past with men-" Hodge started.

"So she's a player?" Alec interrupted.

"No, it's just that she was abused by a man before; leading a fear of the male population. I should've told Isabelle to stay now that I think about it." whispering the last sentence more to himself than to us.

"When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow."

With that Hodge continued to read his book indicating that the conversation was over. Alec and I went to the small restaurant across the street to get some dinner while discussing the girl that would be coming to our home tomorrow.

**Clary**

Being told that I had to move, I brought my suitcase to the coffee shop that I was supposed to get picked up in. As I was sipping my tea I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around to see the owner of the hand I saw a middle aged man give me a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Hodge. I was told by the Clave to take you to your new home." The man introduced himself.

Something about him made me believe him despite the fear I have of men this guy his smile was genuine so I agreed and walked with him to my new home. We came to a large church like building and Hodge started to unlock the door. It was beautiful and humongous.

"Wow." Was the only thing I my mouth can produce.

"Welcome to the Institute. I will be in the library, Jace and Alec will show you around." And with that Hodge was nowhere to be seen.

The thought of two guys leading me around the house made me nervous as I immediately thought of the guy that physically abused me. I started to shiver at the thought.

"I told you to turn on the furnace now look at her, she's shivering!" A boy with blonde hair yelled making me shiver even more.

"Well it's only August! I thought turning off the air conditioner was a crime!" Replied another boy with black hair.

I was getting more and more scared for the two boys looked strong and dangerous. I started to back away but was stopped by the wall. The house that was so huge a minute ago felt so small in just a second. The two boys started to walk up to me leaving me shaking like a leaf, they were not even a metre away from me which was as close to a guy I ever wanted to be. I just wanted to rollup in a bed and forget all of this.

"I'm Jace and this dumbass is Alec." Blonde boy

"Hi" was all the black haired said eyeing me in disapproval.

My hand was shaking making the tea slip out of my hand and onto the wooden floor. I suddenly bent down to pick up the paper cup.

"I am so sorry please don't hurt me." Came out of my mouth on impulse. I was afraid what Jace and Alec could do to me.

**Jace**

The girl was shaking when I saw her so I screamed about the furnace to Alec so he knew that Clarissa was here. After I yelled I saw the girl shiver even more. I think I should stop yelling. She started to back away with every step I took. Hodge warned us about her being scared of the male population but I didn't think that it was this bad. Me and Alec was standing right in front of her and I broke the silence by introducing myself and Alec. I thought she was going to introduce herself before she dropped her tea that she had in her hand. Then she suddenly bend down and asked us not to hurt her. I bend down to stop her from trying to wipe all of the tea up, she felt me move to her level and started to whimper while trying to back up against the wall even more. I only stared at her. Alec was standing in shock over something this small but as a guy who didn't really dated girls I guess I could understand. This was harder than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alec**

I was just standing there in shock. I think I may have only went on dates with 1 or 2 girls, now I remember why I stopped going there. Clarissa is cowering like a scared puppy, turning around to go get the mop I leave the girl with Jace since he's probably more experienced in that department anyways.

**Jace **

Alec left to the storage room, I guess he went to get a mop. At least there's one less guy here, I look back down at her and tried to calm her by touching her shoulder. Bad decision, she flinched back into the wall hitting herself once again in the process. I pulled my hand back and stood up.

"I am supposed to show you to your room, there are too many in this place so I wouldn't want you getting lost now right?" I asked trying to make some conversation. I was answered with a small nod as Clarissa slowly stood up. I contemplated whether or not to help her up but decided against it.

Alec walked back with a mop in hand as I guessed and mouthed "Go" to me so I just continued to walk in front of her leading her around the Institute.

"So Clarissa right? Or do you prefer another name?"

"Clary is fine." She replied, if I didn't listen properly I would've not been able to hear her. I nodded and showed her the weapons room and she was afraid to go in with me so I just walked to the library. The look on her face when she walked in the large room was priceless. It was as if she completely let go of all of her thoughts and just went to her safe haven. She stopped at the mystery section flipping through a book.

"You liked books?"

"Yes! They are like miniature adventures you could go on!" She suddenly said out loud with a cheery tone. Her face suddenly fell. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." And with that she walked out of the library. I was left standing there in shock. This girl had such a cheerful personality, I was determined to bring it out of her.

**Clary**

I was standing outside of the library, I didn't really know this place so I just stood there. I physically face-palmed myself, how could I just let go like that? Last time I did that I ended up like jigsaw pieces in that dark alley. I shivered at the memory. I really need to stop shivering. I stood for a good 10 minutes before I heard the doorknob turn. I turned to see Jace smile at me, I gave a small smile and he led me to my room. It was a large room with the walls painted a porcelain blue. The bed was covered with pink pillows and purple bed sheets. I stood there in awe before coming back to reality. Jace just stood there waiting for me to something I guess.

"it's a very beautiful room. Thank you." I didn't know what to say but Jace just gave another one of his smiles and put something on the desk beside my bed.

"Dinner should be in a few hours so I guess you could take a nap, un-pack or explore the place. However, you should ask me or Alec to come with you if you wanted to explore." He said as he walked out of the room.

I started to put some of my clothes in the large closet that was provided and realized that most of my clothes were destroyed back at home, I should go shopping soon. I then put all my art supplies on the desk and looked at the book Jace had placed there. It had a note on the cover.

Clary,

I saw you looking at this and thought you might've wanted to read it. Don't worry about a thing, nobody will hurt you here. You can trust me us.

Jace

The "me" was crossed out but I ignored it and placed the note in my sketchbook. I went by the window and saw the busy streets of Manhattan. With a sigh I threw myself on the bed and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

**Jace**

I walked back to the weapons room and found Alec. I hope Clary saw the note and actually believed it. Me and Alec started to look over at the new daggers and heard a knock on the door. Alec went to open the door and I heard two footsteps come forward. Turning around I saw Magnus and Alec talking without a care in the world so I leave taking a dagger with me to the kitchen I realized that Isabelle was gone so nobody was in charge of dinner. There was a basket full of take-out menus so being a smart cookie I ordered some Italian pasta for dinner. The food would arrive around an hour or so, making me bored to death in the kitchen. Thinking about what I could do I decided to make some dessert for tonight's meal. Cupcakes? Too girly. Muffins should be alright. I found Isabelle's recipe book and found the recipe for blueberry muffins. Here goes nothing.

-O-

There were a few reviews that were very nice and I would just like to say thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, and favourite-ed. I will be updating as much as I can so keep in touch! It wouldn't hurt to add a few more reviews to. Love Mei.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Clary**

I woke up from my nap with a growling stomach. I guess it was time for dinner. I slipped out of my room to find the kitchen, it wasn't hard as it was right beside the staircase. Walking in, I saw Jace with an apron on and had some stuff anybody would need for baking. He actually looked cute to think of it, my eyes widened at what I just said, I couldn't think things like that, it was too dangerous let alone risky. I was brought back to reality when I heard a sneeze, Jace had flour everywhere. I started to giggle and went over to the sink to wet a paper towel. As I gave it to him he gave me a relieved look.

"You, don't by any chance know how to bake muffins would you?" He asked embarrassedly. I then smiled and motioned him to take off the apron.

"Just leave it to me, I think Alec might be looking for you since his guest just left." I said without looking at him. I could never say anything to a guy without feeling paranoid now, looking into their eyes was worse.

Jace did as he was told and left the kitchen. After I knew he was gone I washed my hands and rolled up my sleeves, this boy sure made a huge mess, was all that was going through my head as I threw away the mixture that he had already made. It was disgusting, I should teach him some baking lessons. I felt the note in my pocket that Jace had wrote, it was all that I could think about whilst baking.

**Jace**

I left the kitchen with Clary's laugh still in my head, it sounded so pure and I wanted to hear more of it. I found Alec sitting on the couch with his face planted in a book. I lifted his legs and sat at the end.

"How's our guest? Is she warming up to us yet." He asked, his head without moving from the book.

"Well she was afraid of going into the weapons room alone with me but when she entered the library it was a whole other story. You should've seen her face! It lit up instantly and totally forgot about her past. After she realized she opened up she closed back up. I was planning on making some muf-" I was interrupted by Alec's obnoxious laughing. I glared at him and he calmed down a bit.

"Y-You making muffins! Since when did you turn into a girl." Alec said laughing even more.

"I was trying to see if I could soften her up a bit. Let me continue, I was trying to make some muffins and I was just lost and confused until Clary came in and told me she had it all in control." I finished and Alec bookmarked the page of his book.

"Well then, we shall see how the muffins are doing." Alec said. We were walking towards the kitchen until the doorbell rang again.

"I ordered some take-out, that should be it, I'll go get the door." I told Alec before walking towards the door. Giving a considerable tip to the delivery guy I closed the door and walked back to the kitchen.

**Alec**

I walked to the kitchen to see Clary pulling the muffins out of the oven. She placed them on the cooling rack and smiled at them with pride. I walked over to her making myself present. She looked up and her smiled faltered a bit.

"They are a little hot and you wouldn't want to burn yourself so let them cool off a bit." She said in a whisper-like voice without looking at me. Was she scared?

"Well they look and smell delicious." I replied to try carry a small conversation.

"Thank you. Alec, I hope they are as good as you point them out to be. But if you were to get a stomach ache don't come running to me." She joked. I gave a genuine smile as she was actually trying to trust us.

I heard Jace walking down the hall and looked back at Clary. "You want to go find Hodge to see if he wants some dinner? Jace is just bringing it up." She gave me a nod and swiftly left the room head looking at the floor. I gave a sigh, Jace was right, she sure was quite a mystery.

**Clary**

After contemplating on Jace's note, I guess I should try to trust them. However, I would have to take baby steps for it to happen they still terrify me a bit. Walking around the many rooms of the Institute, I finally found Hodge's office. Feeling relieved I knocked on the door and waited. Hodge was wearing his usual tweed suit and dress pants.

"Ah Clarissa, what can I be of service to you today." He asked, his voice filled with cheerfulness. Hodge had a way with him, he looked like a teddy bear to me so I wasn't as scary. Alec and Jace were young and strong looking; therefore, making me feel nervous each time.

"Um, the boys told me to come get you for dinner." I responded looking at my hands.

"Alright, let's get on our way then!" Hodge cheered. I swear the only reason he is acting this positive was because he was trying to avoid scaring me. At least he was trying his best. I smiled and led the way.

**Jace**

Bringing all of the take-out bags in the kitchen, I noticed there were a tray of yummy looking muffins. Alec was staring at them in hunger as I just laughed. I was getting all the plates for dinner as Alec turned his attention from the muffins to grabbing the cutlery and setting the table. After everything was set, Hodge came in with Clary.

"I ordered some pasta for tonight and the restaurant I ordered from is the best Italian restaurant in town." I bragged as I saw Alec roll his eyes and start to eat.

Clary was waiting for something and I realized that Hodge didn't sit down yet. This girl was waiting for everyone to get to the table before eating, I raised my eyebrows and smiled before eating myself. Hodge sat down and Clary start to eat, making my theory right. Hodge seemed to notice too for he had smiled at her before eating his own dinner. The meal was peaceful with a few jokes around me and Alec. Hodge and Clary were discussing about a new novel that was coming out. Clary looked so normal when she talked to Hodge. It was either the subject or the fact that she was talking to a real like Winnie The Pooh.

"Hodge, Clary made some very delicious muffins today." Alec eagerly told Hodge. I nodded in agreement and Hodge motioned for Clary to get them.

"I will be right back." Whispered Clary before she disappeared into the kitchen. After a few minutes she came back with four small plates and a large tray of muffins. She placed plates around the table and sat a muffin on each plate. Alec was already drooling and I started to chuckle at him. He shot me a playful death glare before looking back at the muffin.

"Go ahead, there's a little surprise in them." This was the first time she ever spoke louder than a whisper. Her face forced a smile, at least she was trying to trust us.

Everybody took a bite in the room and the room was filled with "mmm"s and "This is delicious"'s. Clary gave a small smile before eating her own.

"So I was wondering if I could go shopping tomorrow since most of my clothes are gone… You don't have to allow me if you don't want me to." Clary said suddenly finding her nails very interesting.

"Of course! You should take one of the boys with you though." Hodge replied before going back to get a second offering of the muffins.

"I can go!" Both me and Alec said at the same time.

"Great the two of you can both go." Hodge declared looking confusingly at the two of them.

Clary

I shouldn't have asked if I could go shopping, they are probably going to think I'm a pain.

"Are you guys sure?" I asked in a whisper.

"We are. Don't worry, it will be fun!" Jace said with Alec nodding beside him.

I guess we would just have to wait until tomorrow to see how everything goes.

I made this chapter longer than the others since I went to go watch this movie with a few of my friends today. I have a plan for this story as I hope you continue to enjoy it... If you want, you could leave a review, it wouldn't hurt right? Love Mei.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Day:**

**Hodge**

While I was brewing some tea, I heard two sets of footsteps, Jace and Alec most likely. Turning around I was faced with the two boys and got two more cups.

"Morning Hodge." Alec greeted.

"Good morning boys. Is Clarissa awake yet?" I asked.

"Actually, she prefers the name Clary. She's in the shower and should be down in a few minutes." Jace answered accepting the warm cup of tea that I had placed in front of him.

I took a sip of tea and looked up at the boys. They were all dressed and ready to go out for the day.

"When you guys are with her I want you to be careful of guys around her, we just got her to trust us a bit and we wouldn't want to change that. I'll also give you boys some money for the shopping expenses. Now, any requests for breakfast?" I reminded them. I wasn't good at cooking but I was definitely better than Isabelle. The boys just gulped and said they were fine to take Clary out to eat so I just nodded and handed them some cash.

**Alec**

"I'll go get a taxi, you want to go get Clary?" Jace asked me as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Sure. We'll meet you at the front of the institute." I replied as I walked up the stairs to Clary's room.

I reached her room and knocked lightly. "Clary you in there? Me and Jace were wondering if you were ready." I asked through the door.

After a few moments of silence, I was about to knock again before Clary suddenly opened the door dressed in skinny jeans and a t-shirt. She was so much shorter and me and I felt her take a step back in surprise.

"Sorry, I was just about to come out. Were you standing here for long?" She asked quietly, I just shook my head no and motioned her to go down the stairs. Did she not hear me earlier?

Jace was waiting outside and held the door open for her, I got in the front seat and told the driver where we were going. I was hoping for this trip to make Clary trust me and Jace even more. The car drove off and we were off to our first adventure with the three of us.

**Jace**

Clary was a bit weary about sitting in the back with me but I insisted since Alec was already in the front seat telling the driver where to go. The whole drive was silent with Alec falling asleep, that's what he gets for staying up all night playing video games. I looked over to Clary and saw her asleep too, I smiled and looked out the window. After last night, I think that Clary might finally be able to open up to us. The taxi drove over a speed bump and I felt something lean into my shoulder, Clary fell to my side still asleep. I chuckled lightly and glazed my hand over the many runes on my arm, I could put a fearless rune on Clary but that would probably make the whole 'make Clary trust you' thing go back to square one or worse.

The taxi soon stopped at the mall and I paid the driver while trying to wake the two sleepy heads up. Clary started to panic at first but I rubbed my hand over her back and she calmed back down. Alec opened the door for her and we started to walk around the mall going to the food court first to get a decent meal before going shopping. As we were eating Clary didn't talk to us as usual and was looking down the whole time.

"So Clary how is the food?" I asked.

"Filling." Clary then looked up. "Thank you for the meal." She finished with a forced smile. She was trying but there was something distracting her. I guess it's all the people. I go back to eating and look at Clary gaze at her food though the corner of my eye. Something's up, I'm going to have to tell Alec about this.

**Clary**

I haven't been feeling well since last night. This massive headache was keeping me up all night and my ears have been ringing. I'll ask Hodge about this when we get home, I hope nobody notices though.

After going through different outfits, I think that I may have more clothes than the store itself. Alec and Jace were constantly looking at me and I felt kind of intimidated. I cleared my throat quietly after I came out from the fitting room wearing a pink blouse and green skinny jeans. Alec was the first to look up and started to laugh the minute I he saw me. Jace did the same.

"Not to be mean or anything but you look like a flower." Alec stated.

"Flowers are pretty aren't they?" I asked with my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yes but it looks ridiculous." Jace interrupted.

"Gee there goes my self-esteem." I said sarcastically. "Sorry." I walked back in the changing room. This headache is making me cranky. Which I shouldn't be doing when I am around guys, they would get mad and hurt me. I shook my head of any bad thoughts and went back to changing to my own clothes and walked out.

"Hey I am sorry about that." Jace apologized.

"No it was my fault, I shouldn't have talked back." I said looking at the floor realizing I sounded like a little girl. "If you don't mind can we go to the drug store beside this shop?"

" Of course but why would you need to go to a drug store?" Alec butted in.

"I wanted to get some pain relievers." I replied calmly just in case I made them mad.

"Why would you need those?" Jace asked.

"To relieve pain." Was my answer.

We went to several other stores after that and I felt stares from many guys walking by me, I shivered at each stare.

"I'll beat up every guy that even thinks they have a shot at you." Alec told me trying to brighten up the mood.

"And I'll help." Added Jace.

I felt myself give off a genuine smile as I rolled my eyes. These guys were trying so hard to make me trust them and be their friends but this headache was still here and I felt as if a jackhammer was pounding on my head. I just wanted to punch a punching bag repeatedly and scream. Do you know the feeling when your heart is so frustrated that it is like a giant ball of hair scrupled up. That's me right now.

At one point, I literally just snapped. I started to give off rude comments at anything that Alec or Jace said. I didn't respond to their questions. I didn't even carry my own bags. Suddenly, the pain relievers started to kick in and the pain subsided a little; however, my ears were still ringing. I realized what I had said and done and it scared me. I wanted to apologize, I wanted to run away if they wanted to hit me; whatever trust we had formed was hanging on a string by now.

"Can we go home?" I asked quietly acting more like my normal self again.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked.

"Yes Please." I whispered.

The whole ride home was silent, for them at least, my ears were just ringing louder and louder. I sat in the front so I didn't really have to speak, Alec and Jace were just whispering amongst themselves. Once we arrived back at the institute, I walked straight out of the cab and inside to find Hodge.

**Jace**

Clary was certainly not acting like herself today, me and Alec watched her closely finding little things about her. She still didn't look us in the eye when she talked to us or did she stop apologizing for the stupidest things. However, she did give us some rude comments and the occasional roll of the eye. Me and Alec decided to talk to Hodge after dinner as we walked to the weapons room.

**Hodge**

"They wouldn't hurt me for that right?" Clary asked me after she told me everything from the ears ringing to the flower outfit.

"Of course not dear, but why would you have such a dramatic change? I thought you were scared of the two of them." I asked back.

"I am, it's just I got this massive headache and a ringing in my ears since last night and I can't even think straight. Jace wrote a small note to me saying for me to trust them and I was giving it a try but after how I acted towards them today they must find me incredibly annoying." Clary rambled.

"Clary slow down you're panicking." I said in a warm tone. She was repeating some things but I let it slide since she was having a miniature panic attack.

"I think I can trust them, like I feel a sense of security with them but I also feel incredibly scared of them at the same time. I am so confused." Whined Clary.

"You're brain is trying to let them in, but your past is trying to stop you from getting hurt. As for the ears ringing and the headache…. I think you should just try to sleep it off, if it doesn't go away by tomorrow, I'll call Magnus to come see you." I confirmed and told her to get some much needed sleep.

**-O-**

I have an idea for this story and this is going to lead onto it. I hope I didn't ruin this story with this chapter, tell me in the reviews section what you think is going to happen and if you liked this chappy or not... Thanks, Love Mei


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hodge**

After Clary left, I wanted to talk to the boys to see if there was anything else that might have happened. Clary was trying to trust, I can tell, but there was something wrong. I headed off to the weapons room to find the two boys looking at the scythe-like weapon that I had ordered a few days ago.

"It has a really nice grip on the handle." I inquired.

Jace and Alec gave a startled jump as they turned to look at me. I sat down on the couch that was in the middle of the room.

"Hodge! We were actually planning on talking to you." Jace said as I gave a sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" Alec asked as I stood up.

"Yes, Clary came to me to explain everything that happened." I watched as their faces turned even more serious if possible. "She explained everything and she thinks that you boys despise her which also leads to thinking that you boys might hurt her."

"Do you know why she acted that way?" Questioned Jace as he put the weapon back down to it's original place. Alec was standing there with a curious look on his face.

"Headache and ringing to the ears." I said as I started my way to the door,"You boys should go out hunting tomorrow, I will have Magnus come to have a check up on her and we wouldn't want too many males here to frighten her even more am I right?" And with that I was out of the room before the boys could argue back.

**Clary**

Waking up to a ringing sound that was very familiar, I realized it was just the ringing sensation I was feeling yesterday. Looking at the clock, I realized that it was already noon. Taking a shower, I walked to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. Alec and Jace were nowhere to be seen, they probably went hunting. As I walked to the kitchen, I noticed a really tall man standing on the kitchen island with a cup of coffee. The guy scared me a bit like Alec and Jace so I left to go to the other direction back to my room. I was stopped with a hand on my arm causing me to curl up into a ball and give out a small shriek.

"I'm sorry if I scared you but I called after you right before you turned around and left. Did you not hear me?" The tall man asked.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't hear you, sorry, so sorry." I whispered without looking at him.

"I am going to go get Hodge." He said worriedly and with that he was gone.

I started to uncurl out of my ball and look around. My heart was beating fast as I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Clary?" I recognized the voice to be Hodges. I turned around and nodded. "This man right here is Magnus Bane. The high warlock of Brooklyn. He is a great friend of ours, especially Alec. Don't worry, he won't hurt you." He was patting my back which somehow always helped me calm down.

"Nice to meet you." The man, Magnus, said as he went back to his cup of coffee and took a sip. I looked closely at his eyes to discover that they were like a cat's with a beautiful shade of gold.

"Have you eaten lunch yet? I can make something." I asked quietly whilst looking at my shoes.

"Well you are probably hungry yourself so if you want to make some food, you can just make me a portion of what your eating." Magnus answered as he picked up the newspaper on the table.

I nodded and started to make some lunch for the three of us, Hodge went to the weapons room to "organize some weapons" as he told us. I shivered at that thought, never am I going to step foot in that room. Never. The kitchen was quiet with me cooking and Magnus sipping his tea, I would sometimes catch him looking at me with worried eyes, at least it was better than preying eyes. I was making some banana nut pancakes with some fresh fruit on the side, hopefully it was good I mean who doesn't like breakfast for lunch? Well this _was_ my breakfast. As I placed the food around the table, Magnus was pouring some orange juice in three cups.

"-in your juice?" Magnus had asked.

"Pardon?" I didn't hear what he asked and was also hoping that he would hurt me for making him repeat himself.

"I was just wondering if you liked pulp in your juice." Magnus asked again with a warm smile.

"I don't like pulp, but it's bearable." I replied, I didn't know what was the right answer to the question.

"No pulp it is then!" He cheered happily as a blue glow came out of his hand making me gasp in awe. The orange juice glowed a golden color before it turned back into it's original form. "I'm a warlock, and I can even make a unicorn come to life in this room if you wanted to." He bragged as I rolled my eyes to myself.

"That's wonderful." I said as I turned to go get Hodge.

"You must be hungry, I'll go get him so go sit down and eat." He told me and in a flash he was gone.

I sat in front of my plate of food and waited for the two others to come and eat. As I was staring at my food, Hodge and Magnus appeared through the door and both gave a smile. I gave a small smile that could have also been a grimace and waited for them to take their seats and start eating.

"These are delicious Clary! Where on earth did you learn how to cook like this?" Magnus asked a little too excitedly for my taste.

"The internet." I replied as I took another bite of a strawberry.

"Well you sure are a cooking prodigy, you should definitely teach some of the boys here in the institute some of your recipes." Hodge said as he cheerfully continued on with his meal.

"So Clary, Hodge has told me that you were feeling and acting a bit out of it for the past few days. Care for me to give you a check up after we're done eating?" The warlock asked as he took another bite.

"S-Sure." I answered, I was a bit scared of what the "Check up" might be so I started to eat slower than usual hoping time would go on for a bit longer.

Sorry guys, I had school and they messed up my schedule. Please don't hate me for this and I will continue this story. No Fear As Mei Is Here! Once again I am terribly sorry. Mei.


End file.
